ProwerStorm St Patrick's Day
by Masterob
Summary: Sonic/MGS/Fantastic 4 crossover. Johnny lets Cream have fun for St. Patrick's Day, and even though Tails is busy, no green equals pain from pinching. Tailream hint, Tailamy hint, SonAmy, JohnnyxVanilla, Sonic mystery girl. Features 2 WWE Superstar guests.


**Prower-Storm St. Patrick's Day**

Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Reed, Susan and Ben were all sitting at a table having breakfast.

Reed managed to catch eye of the calendar.

"Would you look at that, do you see what today is?" Reed asked.

Cream looked at the Calendar.

"Um today is-" Cream was then interrupted.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!" Johnny said, coming in with a green hat.

"Well Johnny made it clear", Reed said.

"I'm just showing some holiday spirit, nothing wrong with that", Johnny said, then took off his hat and placed it on Cream's head, causing a giggle from her.

"What do you do on St. Patrick's Day besides wearing this nice hat?" Cream asked.

Johnny decided to explain with an Irish Accent.

"You see young lassie, on St. Patrick's Day, we celebrate the wonders of Ireland, like the 4 Leaf Clovers, and the little Leprechauns, we also have a parade where lots of Gold is thrown, and in that gold is candy, you can also get chocolate, just stay away from the Irish Chocolate and drinks you've never seen", Johnny explained.

"You sounded funny, tee hee, but why do I need to stay away from Irish Chocolate and drinks I've never seen?" Cream asked.

"Um, the Irish Chocolate has something that only grown-ups are aloud to have, stuff that's not good for children, and if you see an unknown drink, like beer or whine, don't go near it, it has that same stuff, it's called Alcohol, not the type you rub on your boo-boos, the kind you can drink, as long as your over 21, it can be unhealthy to anyone under 21", Johnny said.

"Ok Johnny, I'll stay away from that stuff", Cream said.

"Good girl, now keep that hat, on St. Patrick's Day, you get pinched if you're not wearing gre-OW!" Johnny shouted after he felt a pinch to his arm that Reed did by stretching his own arm to Johnny's.

"I totally forgot about that, better get something green soon Johnny", Reed said.

"Run along Cream, I gotta find some green, and kick Reed's non-green having can", Johnny said and tackled Reed.

Cream ran off from the brawl and then saw Tails working on something electronic.

"Hi Tails", Cream said.

"Not now Cream, this device is REALLY complicated", Tails said.

"Oh, ok, sorry then", Cream said and walked away sadly.

Tails felt some guilt.

"Don't take it so hard Cream, I would like to talk to you but-ow!" Tails shouted and looked to see that Sonic pinched him and he had also accidentally dropped what he was working on.

"Where's your green little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"SONIC! YOU MADE ME DROP WHAT I WAS WORKING ON!" Tails complained.

"Relax little buddy, you can rebuild it, anyway, you should have been wearing green", Sonic said.

"You're not, maybe I should pinch you!" Tails threatened.

"Uh-uh *points to his eyes* Eye color counts too, so me, Amy and Snake are immune on that note", Sonic said.

Tails huffed and walked away from the area angrily with his damaged device.

"He needs some kind of anger management, nice hat Cream", Sonic said.

"Johnny gave it to me to protect me from the pinching", Cream said.

"So he's vulnerable eh?" Sonic asked.

Johnny came over to the wearing a green shirt.

"Not anymore sucka", Johnny said with a cheeky grin.

"That sucks, I'll find someone else to pinch", Sonic said.

Tails continued to work on his invention in his own room.

He didn't hear the door open though, and didn't hear the footsteps coming toward his bed.

Tails kept working, fixing what was broken until he was pinched again and dropped his device.

"OW!" Tails held his arm and turned around to see Knuckles.

"Got'cha", Knuckles said.

"DAMMIT KNUCKLES!" Tails said and picked up his device and walked off.

"Sheesh, show some Holiday Spirit", Knuckles said.

Tails walked with his device down the hallway and passed by Raiden, who was wearing a green wristband and drinking some beer.

"Should you be drinking that?" Tails asked.

"It's St. Patrick's Day, cut me some slack", Raiden complained.

"I need to find a private room to use to repair this", Tails said.

"Use my room, I'm not using it right now, I gotta go see what Colonel Campbell wants", Raiden said.

"Thanks Raiden", Tails gleefully lamented and walked to Raiden's room.

He entered the room and saw it was pretty empty.

"Raiden needs to decorate a little more", Tails said.

Tails sat there and worked on his machine.

Meanwhile, Johnny took Cream to the Parade and they walked alongside Peter and Bobby.

"This looks fun", Cream said.

"Yeah, oh look, a pot of gold", Peter said.

Johnny grabbed a handful of chocolate and gave it to Cream.

"Johnny, you're gonna spoil her", Peter said.

"Relax, she's well behaved, she deserves some chocolate", Johnny stated.

Cream started stuffing the chocolate in her mouth.

"Be careful you don't give her Irish Chocolate", Peter said.

"I'm only gonna give her coins, then nothing can go wrong", Johnny said and got more coins for her.

A Leprechaun ran past them laughing like a maniac.

"That guy looks so familiar", Peter said.

A man was following him, and it caught Peter's eye.

"That's Fit Finlay", Peter said.

"Hornswoggle!" Finlay called out.

Hornswoggle kept running with Finlay following him.

"Wow", Peter said.

Tails had finished his device and left Raiden's room and went down the hall.

"Finally, now all I have to do is take this to the Tornado, it should boost it's-OW!" Tails said and dropped the fixed item and it completley re-broke.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, where's your green Tails?" Amy asked.

Tails clenched his fist.

"I don't have green; I was too busy working on something, THAT YOU BROKE CAUSE OF ALL THIS STUPID PINCHING!" Tails shouted.

"Tails relax, get into the Holiday Spirit", Amy said.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT! I JUST WANNA DO WHAT I NEED TO DO! *sniff* Why do you all keep picking on me just because I'm not wearing green!?" Tails teared and ran off sobbing.

"It's…a holiday tradition", Amy said, a little dumbfounded and guilty.

She picked up the device that he was working on.

"I guess I should take this to be fixed, maybe that will cheer Tails up", Amy said.

Tails sobbed in a corner, pretty upset by all his distractions.

Later on Snake noticed Tails whimpering in the corner.

"You ok?" Snake asked.

"*Sniff* I just wanna finish my device, everyone else keeps pinching me and making me break it", Tails sobbed.

"Oh, it's because you're not wearing Green correct?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, stupid St. Patrick's Day", Tails sobbed.

Snake started to feel pity for Tails, the grabbed something out his bag.

"Here, you can wear this", Snake said, presenting Tails with a green bandanna.

"I….I can have this?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my bandannas, you can use it though, I don't mind", Snake said.

"Thanks Snake", Tails took the bandanna and hugged Snake.

Snake felt a little awkward but ignored it.

Tails put on the bandanna and walked off.

Later in the day, Vanilla is talking with Sue.

"So how do you think Cream and your brother Johnny are doing?" Vanilla asked.

"Fine, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid though", Sue responded.

"Aw come on, I'm sure he isn't a big screw up", Vanilla said.

"He always does something stupid, don't get me wrong he's actually pretty smart but he does the most idiotic things, trust me I had to raise him cause our parents are dead", Sue said.

"Maybe he's just acting out due to the frustration of this dead parents", Vanilla suggested.

"Well he's too out of control at times", Sue said.

"I'm sure he's not THAT bad", Vanilla said.

Johnny came home with Cream in his arms, face covered in chocolate and looking kinda sick.

"Um, Vanilla?" Johnny said.

"AH! What happened to my baby girl?" Vanilla asked.

"I let her have a _tiny_ bit too much", Johnny chuckled nervously.

"So much chocolate", Cream said, holding her stomach.

Vanilla took Cream from Johnny's arms.

"At least she didn't have Irish chocolate", Johnny said with a nervous smile.

Vanilla gave Johnny an annoyed look.

"I'll be going now", Johnny said and rushed off.

"Told you he'd screw up", Sue said.

Vanilla looked pretty annoyed before making a disgusted face when Cream threw up.

Tails walked back to the hallway where he left the device but noticed that it wasn't there anymore.

"Where's my thing?" Tails asked.

"Right here", Amy said and arrived with it in her arms, completley fixed.

"You fixed it?" Tails asked, slightly confused.

"No, I had asked Reed and Otacon to do it", Amy said.

"Thanks, sorry I yelled at you", Tails said.

"It's ok, I should have respected what you were doing", Amy said.

Both of them shared a hugged.

"Oh I see you're wearing a green bandanna, it looks cute", Amy said.

"Thanks, I gotta go put this in the Tornado", Tails said and walked off.

Snake went to Amy.

"That was really nice of you", Snake said.

"Thanks, Tails is so sweet, I never like to see him sad", Amy said.

"You're protective of him", Snake said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty close to him, not just to get close to Sonic, but just cause I like him and I think he's sweet", Amy said.

"So you only think of him as a brother?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, sort of, I mean I like Sonic but Tails is cute too, in fact I think he's more attractive than Sonic", Amy said with a little blush.

"Uh, ok, well I have some business to attend to", Snake said and walked off.

"Ok, *sigh* I hope Cream gets Tails, any girl that gets Tails is the luckiest girl ever", Amy said.

Sonic seemed to notice what she said.

"Then why can't SHE date Tails and get off my back", Sonic asked.

"Cause she knows Cream likes Tails and won't ruin that", Johnny said, who was also behind Sonic.

"Where did you come from? Oh well, I just wish she'd get off my back, I mean I like her and I think she's cute but she's too persistent", Sonic said.

"My advice, date her once, then use it as an excuse to not be her boyfriend, soon you'll find your very own 'Vanilla'", Johnny said.

"I already have my own 'Vanilla', I'm totally 'nuts' for her", Sonic said and walked off.

"Good for you then young lad", Johnny said with an Irish accent and walked off with his a shillelagh he bought during the parade.


End file.
